Problèmes de vue
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: "Vraiment, Autriche a du caca dans les yeux!" "Veee…" OS écrit juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Romano se plaindre.
**Je sais pas.**

* * *

Autriche avait invité toute les nations chez lui pour leur Grand Diner International Annuel et en avait profité pour présenter sa toute nouvelle fille, une jolie petite aux grands yeux améthystes comme son père adoptif. Elle se cachait derrière Roderich serrant de ses poings anxieux son jupon de mousseline mauve brodé de petits boutons de roses blanches et jaunes. Ses longs cheveux d'argent étaient noués en deux nattes remontées en deux macarons serrés agrémentés de fleurs et de rubans. Son regard fuyait celui des autres invités qui la trouvèrent absolument craquante cette petite aussi timide que mignonne. D'ailleurs plusieurs nations, surtout France, s'aventurèrent à lui faire un baise-main et lui glissèrent quelques compliments, mais à chaque fois la petite retroussait son nez et fronçait ses sourcils d'un air offensé.

Chacun y allait de sa petite hypothèse, allant de la plus rationnelle à la plus absurdes passant par les faits magiques ou les attaques d'aliens -ou d'Américains. Peut-Être n'aimait-elle pas les compliments se demandèrent certains, d'autres affirmèrent que le côté "mauvaise foi du noble coincé" d'Autriche lui avait été transmit.

"Elle doit être gênée, la pauvre, c'est surement la première fois qu'elle voit autant de monde." sourit tendrement Finlande aussitôt approuvé silencieusement par Suède.

"Mais non, c'est parce qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on la courtise ainsi, surement nous trouve-t-elle louche, après tout nous ne sommes encore que des inconnus pour elle." rationalisa Chine en hochant la tête.

"Moi je parie que c'est Russie qui l'effraie." assuma tout bonnement Amérique. "Et vous savez que j'ai raison parce que je suis le HEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ha! That's just absurd you bloody American, elle est OBVIOUSLY terrifiée par ce pervert de France qui lui tourne autour depuis le début de la soirée." objecta Angleterre sous les protestations du français.

"Ou alors elle a juste la chiasse et se retient très fort."

"Mais Orléans que fais-tu là!?"

Bref.

Dans tout les cas, c'était bel et bien un mystère qui anima la soirée au grand damn du maitre de maison qui avait pourtant réservé d'excellents musiciens hors de prix pour divertirent ses invités qui les ignorèrent pour la plupart. De plus, il voyait d'un assez mauvais oeil tout ces pervers tournant autour de sa fille adorée.

De l'autre coté de la grande salle, Italie du Sud fronça les sourcils regardant de loin le petit manège des autres nations autour de la petite. Lui avait parfaitement compris dès qu'il était arrivé de ce que ce connard bouffeur de patate avec un balai dans le cul avait encore fait. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ces derniers siècles, pire! Il avait régressé! Il n'avait même pas appris de ces erreurs du passé, et comble du comble! il s'enfonçait de plus en plus lui-même dans sa bêtise. Il avait bien tenté d'informer certains du quiproquo mais personne de ne l'avait cru -même pas ce bastardo d'Espagne, qui décidément avait lui aussi des problèmes de vue semblables à ceux de l'autrichien, ou le connard au patate de son frère- et on lui avait même rit au nez! Seul Feliciano s'était rendu compte de l'évidence l'ayant aussi vécu lui-même, il soupçonnait cependant Hongrie de la nier pour le plaisir de remplir ses albums étranges de ya… Yo.. Yoga? Enfin, ses albums de dossiers sur les autres nations et aussi accessoirement pour le plaisir de tous les faire chier. Il soupira en repensant à sa pauvre enfance détruite par le couple Austro-Hongrois. Il les aura un jour, il les aura! -C'est la MA-fia italienne et sa célèbre vendetta-

"Vraiment, grinça Romano en croisant les bras d'un air consterné, Autriche a du caca dans les yeux!"

"Veee…" compatit Veneziano à ses côtés.

Le plus âgé regarda d'un mauvais oeil une nouvelle tentative d'approche de France sur l'enfant alors que Prusse faisait des blagues sur les règles de la petite dans le simple but d'énerver Autriche. _Quelle bande de bigleux_ pensa Romano.

"Pourtant faut pas être un bigleux pour voir que Kugelmugel est un garçon, enfin!" hurla l'italien.

Un fou-rire général de la part des autres lui répondit et Romano pesta violemment contre le monde entier -littéralement, il insulta avec ardeur chacune des nations, micro-nations, régions, départements voir villes présentes dans la salle.

"Veeee!" l'approuva une nouvelle fois l'inutile Feliciano.

Au loin, Kugelmugel leur lança un regard désespéré.

* * *

 **Je n'ai toujours rien à dire.**

 **Review quand même?**


End file.
